Dangerously in Love
by Archery-Princess57
Summary: [One-Shot]After Joey broke up with Holly(OC), Mai seized this chance to get with Joey. But when Holly returns, jealousy controls Mai and it seems like the only way to solve these problems is murder.


Hey guys! This is my first one-shot and it happens to be of Yu-Gi-Oh! Before you start reading, I want to aware that after you read this story, don't think of me as a Mai-basher. Cause I'm not. She happens to be one my favorite character. Just not on the top. Or the middle. But not all the way on the bottom of my list (even though I don't have one). Okay? I also don't accept flames for this one-shot. (Sorry! But you can still make comments or disagree with something. Not in a harsh "tone" though. Okay?) Anyways I hope you enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All the characters belong to the great anime called Yu-Gi-Oh! Except for the characters I made up.

One-Shot

Dangerously in Love

"Don't you like it when I pass my hand through your hair Joseph?" Mai Valentine asked in a small, delicate voice.

Joey Wheeler shook his blond locks. "Please don't do that Mai."

"Do what?"

"That." Joey grabbed Mai's hand and pushed it away from his hair. He inched even closer to the wall trying to get away from Mai but it was hard to do that when your whole side is already pressed against the tile wall.

Mai moved her seat closer to Joey her breath hot against his face.

"What are you so afraid of Joseph?" Mai asked her finger trailing along the blonde's nose.

Joey turned his head his face facing the wall. "You!"

The girl let out a giggle. "You're so funny Joey!"

The teen dropped his head resting it on his arms. "Unfortunately, you don't get seriousness when you hear it do you?"

Mai Valentine has always been head-over-heels for Joey Wheeler. Ever since she placed her violets on him, she knew he had to be the one for her. But according to the shouts she gets from Joey to leave him alone, the hang ups she gets from him every time she try to call him, the habit to ignore her and not respond to her e-mails, all meant that Joey was nowhere in love with Mai.

But Miss. Valentine just didn't get the point. She took it all as a joke. Her love and admiration for Joey blinded her from the truth. The truth that Joey only thinks of her as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. But if she keeps this up, the friendship between her and her crush will grow less and less until it's nothing more but a simple event that happened.

"Joey! You're not eating the garlic bread I made for you! Is something the matter? Are you sick? Do you have a stomach ache?" Mai said her voice high-pitched.

Joey's head rose off the table and his expression twisted into a glare. "For Pete's sake Mai! We're at a pizzeria! Why the heck you made me garlic bread when I can just buy my own here!"

"I just wanted to be nice," Mai said in such a hurtful voice, Joey regretted for screaming at her.

The blonde sighed and turned away, not wanting to stare into those purple orbs. Those purple orbs that were now fill with sadness. The sadness all caused by the clear angriness in her crush's voice. The angriness that will someday drive Joey over the edge of keeping his cool and explode him into a raging teen.

His eyes wandered off to the menu that lay before him.

He let out a sigh and finally faced Mai whose expression remained the same.

"Mai you know how I only consider you as a friend. Even if I try to li- love you as a girlfriend, things will never work out between us. I hope you understand," Joey stated in a soft voice trying to make Mai see what he really thinks about this.

But looks like he did a terrible job on that for Mai just let out a laugh and said, "Oh Joey! Now I understand!"

The blonde's face quickly lighted up. "You do?"

The violet eyed nodded continuing with her laughter. "Oh Joey! That bitch has been bothering you again! Hasn't she?! Oh when will she learn that I'm your girlfriend now and she was never good for you from the beginning!"

Joey pounded his fist against the table. "Hey leave Holly alone! You are not my girlfriend Mai and it's your fault Holly and I aren't together anymore! Thanks to you, Holly thought it was best for us to remain us friends since you kept barging in our relationship! Next time, keep your nose out of my business! Got that!"

Mai was speechless. She didn't know what to say. First stifling a cry, her violet orbs began swimming in a flood of tears. In less than a second, she began sobbing burying her face into a napkin, which she grabbed from the napkin holder.

"Oh Mai please don't start crying! I'm sorry but that's how things are!" Joey cried trying to keep his voice at minimal volume that way only Mai could hear him and not the other customers who watched everything that was going on from their seats. "I thought you understand!"

But even how hard Joey tried to persuade Mai into understand, she ignored him, her cries becoming even harsher.

Joey sighed again and passed his hand through Mai's golden hair hoping it will soothe her to relax.

But it was all true. The blond had no other way into showing Mai that he doesn't care for her as a girlfriend but in sharp tones. And that still wasn't working!

What happened was, Joey and Holly became a couple before all of the extreme dueling began such as Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. But Mai never thought Joey was in a relationship. She thought he was single and free to be taken for her. But boy was she wrong.

Right after Battle City, she began calling Joey and e-mailing him and tried any other way to communicate with him. (Joey found it sort of freaky because he never gave her his number or e-mail address!) She numerously asked him on a date. He always refused explaining to her that he already has a girlfriend but they can still do something together.

Now it was Mai's turn to refuse. She told him she wanted to go out on a date. And he has to break up with Holly or else she would make him very mad (of course that was a threat). She accused him for cheating on her when they were never together from the beginning!

That was when Holly decided it was over between her and Joey. She thought that maybe it was best they stayed as friends. Even though she knew it wasn't the best decision and it wasn't something she was going to want to accept, she knew that Mai admires Joey and she won't leave them alone till she has him for herself.

That really ticked Joey off but Mai still continued to bother him. With no other choice, Joey gave up and decided to go out with Mai declaring it was a "friendly" date, nothing serious.

But Mai fell into the depths of feeling so sure she and Joey was a couple. And nothing was going to ruin that for her. Right?

"Mai........." Joey glanced at the single rose with the drooping petals in the water glass. Careful not to get prick by a thorn, he took the flower and handed it to the sobbing young woman and he actually flashed a smile. A real smile. Joey didn't know why but the corners of his mouth just moved and formed a smile on his face.

And the flower he handed to her felt more like a promise than a gift.

"Here." With heavy red eyes, the violet eyed finally looked up and saw the rose being hand to her. Seeing Joey smile, a feeling went through Mai. What was this feeling? Mai finally got it. She understands. But she decided to ignore the feeling.

"F-for me-e?"

Joey nodded. "Think of it as a um friendship flower. Yeah a friendship rose."

With another long stare at the plant, Mai took the flower and smiled.

She took another napkin and dabbed her face clean.

Joey was surprise. Just a while ago, this young woman was crying her  
eyes out. Now, her face was bright with no trace left to prove she was  
sad at all!

It seemed too unreal for her to change from grief to gladness so fast.  
It seemed as if she planned it all along!

She used the stem as a string and tied the rose to one of her  
dress's straps. She came to the pizzeria wearing a long, slinky lilac  
velvet dress while Joey wore a casual white T-shirt and tear-at-the-  
knees blue jeans.

"I knew you had a crush on me Joseph. You were just too nervous to  
admit it. Now we can be a perfect couple!" Mai leaned over, her red  
lips puckered up.

The blond immediately stood up. In a loud voice he stated, "Okay!  
Let's get out of this place!"

"Oh."

Mai and Joey stepped out of the pizzeria, which was part of a large  
outlet mall. Miss. Valentine cling onto Joey her arms hugging his arm,  
her head resting on his shoulder. Wheeler rolled his eyes and walked  
to an exit.

"Oooooooo the weather is just perfect! We should go on a picnic! Right  
Joey? We could have it at the beach under the bright sun and we will  
be sharing secrets under the moon and we could – "

"No," Joey replied simply. He led Mai to a bench and he leaned on a  
lamppost close by.

Mai quickly shot up from her seat. "What?!"

"Look Mai. I am not in the mood to go to sunny beaches with secrets  
under the moon," Joey ended mocking Mai's sugar coated voice when she  
squeals with delight. "I would like to go home."

"Please Mai. I just have a headache uh sugar bun," Joey added quickly  
noticing Mai's bottom lip quivering and sadness revealing in her eyes.  
He shuddered at the thought of calling her "sugar bun".

A smile crept over the violet eyed's face. "I will be back soon  
sweetie!" Mai leaned over and gave a light kiss onto Joey's cheek. She  
ran off giggling making her way to the parking lot to get the car.

As soon as she was out of sight, Joey wiped the print of the kiss off  
in disgust.

What is it with this girl? Doesn't she ever get anything through that  
thick head of hers? Joey thought.

"Joey! Hey Joey! Is that you?"

Using his hands to shield his eyes from the blinding sun, Joey saw an approaching figure waving at him.

He quickly recognized the figure as "Holly!!!!!"

"Oh Joey I haven't seen you in a looooooong time!" Holly ran up to her ex-boyfriend and embraced him in a hug.

"Wassup Holly! How long has it been? A year?" Joey returned the hug and looked down at his friend.

Holly Maxwell's soft gray eyes sparkled with joy. Strands of her aquamarine hair draped onto her shoulders and shimmer in the sun like ocean blue waters. Her skin was as rough color as the crystal sands on tropical beaches. She wore a white halter-top and cuff up bleached blue jeans. A sun- patterned visor was tucked neatly in her high ponytail hair.

Holly let out a laugh and shook her head. "Oh Joey's it's only been a few weeks! Though......." The visor lowered a bit hiding her gloomy expression. "It did felt like a year. More like a century to me........."

The blond cupped his ex's chin and lifted her face up meting his serious expression.

"Holly you know how I care for you so much. Can we please......"

Holly moved away out of Joey's gentle touch. "Joey I love you very much but......" Her hands began to tremble as a cold breeze ruffled her hair. But it wasn't the cool that did that. It was the feelings she tried to hide away not wanting to make a dramatic scene.

"I tried so many times to explain to her about our serious relationship but she just wouldn't listen. She just wouldn't understand. She refused listening to what I had to say. Instead, she fell even more in love with me thinking that maybe she and I can be together. But things aren't like that. The only girl I wanna be with is you Holly," Joey replied gazing at the cloudless blue sky.

"Joey......... things would never work out if she is also in love with you. I know there is no harm in another girl besides your girlfriend to be in love with you but I don't want anybody else to be heartbroken. That's why maybe it's best if we remained as friends. Best friends even. That way she and you can be together and-"

"No!" Joey shouted angrily. "She must understand how to stay out of other people's lives! Holly there is no way I can ever fall in love with her! And there's more than one heart broken cause of this!"

Tears brimmed in Holly's gray eyes.

Don't cry Holly. Don't start sobbing just because you're heartbroken. It's useless. Right? Holly thought scolding herself. Keep the tears in. Keep the tears-

"Holly? Are you-"

"Oh Joey!" Holly ran up to her ex and embraced him in tight hug.

"Holly.........."

Meanwhile, as the two teens had their moment of hugs, tears, and sorrows, Miss. Valentine was lost not knowing where she parked the car. Fortunately for her, she hasn't gone that far.

Let's see, the pizzeria is just about over there. All I have to do is call over my lovely boyfriend and we can find my- oops, since we're together now it will be our car together! Oooo things are just perfect! Mai thought to herself a smile curling over her face.

"Joey! Oh Joey!" Making her way around, Mai finally spotted Joey in front of the pizzeria across the street just where she left him.

"Hey jelly munchkin! There you are!" Taking a couple of steps closer, Mai then noticed Joey had his arms around something. But what?

Squinting at the figure, Mai finally realized it was Holly Maxwell. Holly Maxwell who was in the arms of Mai's so-called "boyfriend". Holly Maxwell who herself made the decision for her and Joey to see other people. Holly Maxwell who greatly knew how much Mai wanted Joey for herself. Holly Maxwell who, in the eyes of Mai, was meting Joey secretly and trying to take him away playing this all as a game.

Rage boiled in the blonde's blood and through clenched teeth Mai murmured, "So Joey and that whore think it's fun to see me suffer huh." Her violet orbs glowed with hatred. "We will see who's going to suffer now. They will see."

Walking around the pizzeria, Mai found a backdoor to get in which led right into the kitchen.

"Hey you can't enter here!" a deep voice exclaimed seizing Mai's arms. But even how big and muscular the guard of the kitchen was, he was no match against the strength of the female, which came from her high rage.

Mai twisted the man's arm cutting his circulation. Slamming him against the wall unconscious, Mai continued her way into the kitchen.

Chefs gasped in fear seeing this angry woman storm into their private section of the pizzeria. But did she care? No and she knew exactly what she wanted here.

Glancing at a cooking set, Mai grabbed a large, silver, and most incredibly sharp item. An evil and wicked smirk twisted onto her blood red lips.

Perfect, Mai thought to herself as stamped her way out of the kitchen. Bloody perfect.

Joey finally released Holly whose eyes were still bloodshot red from all her crying.

Wiping the tears away, Holly stepped back and said, her voice breaking, "I-I got to g-go Joey."

"Call me tonight," Joey insisted hope clearly in his voice. He outreached his hands to clasp it around Holly's but she quickly pulled away.

Holly sadly shook her blue locks and while turning away she softly added, "No Joey. Good-bye. Good-bye........." A shot of grief numbed her whole body knowing she didn't want to say these next words. Knowing she didn't want to put hers and Joey's heart at a sorrowful state than it already was. But she then knew it was all true. And things could get even worse if they don't stay clear of each other's paths. With a deep breath, Holly miserably choked out, "Good-bye forever Joey."

With that, Holly ran off and Joey knew he might not see her again.

The blond let out a sigh and started walking away wondering where Mai could be. Reaching the corner of the sidewalk, Joey was just about to cross the street and enter the parking lot until "Aaaahhh!" ringed through the air.

Panic alarmed Joey wondering whom the scream might belong to.

The sounds of the bloodcurdling scream still rang into his ears and he soon came to the conclusion that it belonged to "Holly!!!"

Turning around, Joey started running back to where he and Holly were before but he couldn't see anything wrong.........so far anyway.

His heart pounded with a thump thump sound and he felt like any moment now, it would explode right out of his chest.

As he reached closer and closer, somebody's body was sprawled around the concrete ground facedown.

'No, no. Please no!'

With each step closer, Joey knew who's body was laid facedown across the cold ground. He knew whose body was dying each second. He knew who the maybe dead body was but he can't accept it.

Finally reaching the area, he realized it was happening against his own horror.

On the concrete ground, Holly's body was facing down blood covering her whole back.

"Holly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joey kneeled down besides his ex- girlfriend's body and cradled her in his arms.

His mind was racing with so many questions making him dizzy.

'This couldn't be happening! This couldn't be!'

But he knew it was happening.

Dark blood rushed onto his clothing but he didn't care if his clothes got dirty.

"This is all a nightmare! None of this is real! It's just a horrifying nightmare! A horrifying nightmare!" Joey repeated over and over.

"Oh this is all real Joey," somebody chuckled.

"What?!"

Carefully placing down Holly, Joey stood up and he knew all too well whom the voice belonged to.

"YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes Joey it's me." Stepping out of the shadows, was no other than Mai Valentine and in her hands was a large, silver knife covered in thick, dark blood.

"Mai! You're-"

"Smart. You were going to say I'm smart right?" Mai said in a calm voice.

"You're crazy! Why did you this to her?!" Joey screamed angrily.

Mai giggled in a tiny girl's voice. "Oh Joey! You're so funny!"

"Stop it Mai! None of this is funny!"

A smirk spread across the young woman's face. "I'm so smart!"

"No you aren't! Now why did you do this to Holly?!"

The blond female's face twisted into a deadly glare. "You know why I did this Joey!!!!!"

Mai raised the blade in the air and tried to strike Joey but missed.

"Stop it Mai!" Joey pleaded but Mai ignore him and came rushing at him with the knife.

"Why don't you wanna play Joey?! Why don't you wanna play the game of love with me as your partner forever on your side?!!!!"

"If you're mad at me then you should just take it all on me! You didn't have to kill Holly!"

"No you cheater!! Cheater, cheater, CHEATER!!!!!!!!!!"

"You can't call me a cheater because we were never in a relationship! And if we were in one, if I truly did love you, then I will never cheat on you! Really!!!"

"Liar!!!!!!!"

"But I never loved you! I loved Holly! But why did you have to kill her?! Why?!"

Mai trapped Joey up against the bench. Leaning up to him wearing a calm and "sweet" expression, she whispered, "She was getting in our way Joey. I had to get rid of her. But now that she's gone......" She trailed her finger against his nose just like she did before but this time softer. In a seductive voice she asked, "Now do you want to be with me Joseph Wheeler?"

"Noooooooooo!!!" With that Joey was able to flip over the bench slipping out of Mai's grasp.

But he landed with a thud and sprained his ankle really bad not being able to stand up.

With incredible strength, the blond woman pushed the bench away with such a hard force; it flew right onto the street!

Mai stepped very slowly, wanting to enjoy all of what was happening, up to Joey who slowly but painfully dragged himself against the wall.

When she finally reached him, she kneeled down and had her face so close to Joey, he could feel her hot breath.

Smirking, Mai whispered, "Goodnight Joseph."

With that, Mai raised the blade in the air and struck Joey's chest.

Joey shut his eyes tight. 'I'm going to die! I'm going to die!' The words rushed in Joey's mind as he waited for the blade to cut right into him. But, having his close for about thirty seconds, the knife never struck him. Taking a deep breath, Joey was slowly going to open his eyes until somebody started shouting.

Immediately opening his eyes, Joey saw two very muscular security guards grabbing Mai's arms.

"Hey- Leave me alone! Yet your filthy hands off me!" Mai yelled trying to get out of their harsh grasp.

Without a word, they pulled her away to a police car.

Joey let out a sigh of relief.

It's all over now, Joey thought.

But he was wrong.

Mai knocked out the guards and ran to Joey, the knife still in her hands.

"Mai no!"

The guards came back and seized Miss. Valentine once more. This time it was more difficult for them to drag her to their car.

The rage in Mai got even higher causing her strength to grow. Her face was so close to Joey's, so close.

This time the guards had to carry her up but she was still too close to the injured teen.

"I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!" Mai screamed on top of her lungs swinging the blade still trying to stab Joey.

Joey thought with a little reverse psychology, he can soften Mai up a bit.

Carefully moving closer to her, he said in a soft voice, "I'm really sorry Mai. You know I care for you." With both a hurt expression and voice, Joey added, "Don't you trust me?"

"Liar! You never loved me! I hate you Joey Wheeler!!!" With that, Mai was finally able to stab Joey.

More guards came and dragged the hysterically screaming woman to the police car.

"I hate you Joey Wheeler! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you........."

Mai continued screaming, even in the car!

Joey soon realized that he was stabbed very badly causing large amounts of blood to ooze out of him.

'I'm sorry Holly.........' The world spun around him. He felt so dizzy. He was loosing so much blood. So much blood.........

Voices. Voices. Where are the voices coming from? What are the voices talking about? My name. They're saying my name repeatedly. Mad, hysterical, mental, psycho. All these other words they're saying....... They all relate to crazy. Are they calling me crazy? No. These voices are coming from my head. They're not real. They're coming from troubled mind. My crazy mind. Am I crazy? Am I going mad? No I'm not. I can't be. No, no, no, NO! Then if I'm not going crazy, then where are these voices coming from?

The young woman slowly opened her violet eyes and found she was lying on a dirt-covered ground. Her mind felt like it woke up from a thousand year slumber. Where was she?

The violet eyed gazed around not being able to identify her surroundings. Bricks were everywhere. The floor was made out of dirt- covered bricks, the walls were made out of bricks, the ceiling was made out of bricks; everything was made out of bricks! A stream of light poured into the room. But where was it coming from?

"Mai?"

Mai? That name sounded so familiar. That voice sounded so familiar. Mai. That was her name. But who was calling her?

"Mai- is that you?"

Turning around, the young woman saw tall, iron bars. And beyond the bars, beyond these tall, frightening bars, were familiar faces. What were these bars doing here?

She felt like she was trapped in a dungeon.

Squinting her eyes, she finally realized these faces as her friends.

She weakly stood up and shook the bars.

"Oh guys! Thank goodness you're all here! I had such a horrible dream! I dreamt that I was going out with Joey and then that idiot Holly came and try to take him away from me! Then I dreamt that I was going crazy and I stabbed both Holly and Joey! Oh thank goodness it was all just a horrible nightmare!!"

Her friends stayed silent. A strange feeling of grief loomed in the air.

What's going on? Mai wondered. What's going on with these guys? Why are they so quiet?

She then noticed Joey was nowhere to be seen. Yugi, Tristan, Téa, Duke, Serenity. Where's Joey?

"Guys........." Mai started then stopped. Why were her friends so sad? Why did her friends have such sober expressions on? Why are Serenity's eyes so red? Was she crying? If she was, why?

"Guys.........you're scaring me? W-where's Joey?" Mai asked, her voice breaking.

"Mai.........Joey is-" Yugi started but then stopped. He just couldn't tell Mai the news. He just couldn't.

"She doesn't remember does she? She doesn't remember," Téa said, her voice filled with grief. She shook her head in disbelief. Tears formed in her eyes and slid down her cheeks. "She doesn't remember what she did. How sad. How-" She took a deep breath trying to keep herself from breaking into loud sobs. "How heartbreaking."

"Where's Joey?!" Mai demanded to know. She demanded to know why was everybody sad. She demanded to know why was she was trap in this room. She demanded to know, "Where the hell is Joey?!!"

Serenity couldn't keep it all in anymore. She exploded with anger and screamed, "Joey's dead, Mai! He's dead!!!!!!!"

Mai couldn't believe what her crush's little sister was saying.

What does she mean he's dead?! Mai wondered shivering with fear.

"H-he's d-dead?" Mai chocked out.

Duke nodded. "He's dead, Mai."

"Yeah Mai. He- he's......gone," Tristan added misery clearly in his voice.

"What do mean h-he's d-dead?" Mai stuttered out.

"He's dead, Mai!! He's gone from this world! Don't you understand?!! He's dead!!!" Serenity shrieked.

The blond felt herself go dizzy again. What were they all talking about? Is this some sick prank? Or is all of this true?

No! They're playing with me, the words shot through her head. They're playing some cruel trick on me. That's all.

Shaking the dizziness away, Mai shouted, "You guys are creeps! What kind of evil prank are you guys playing on me?!!"

This got Serenity even more furious. "Do you think this is all a prank? Do you honestly think this is a prank?!! Do you really think I would lie about my brother being dead, Mai?! He's dead, Mai! He's dead!!!" Serenity's face became red from all her screaming. But she wasn't done yet. Oh boy, she was not done. "He's dead Mai! He's dead, Mai.........ALL THANKS TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

This was all a huge shock to Mai. She couldn't get all these words in. She couldn't get all this information stuff into her clouded mind.

Tears formed in Mai's eyes. "You guys are lying. He can't be dead. He can't be dead because of m-me."

"Yes he is Mai! He is dead 'cause of you!" Serenity cried.

Mai never has seen Serenity get so angry before. She has never seen such large teardrops cried.

The violet eyed gulped. "B-but how??"

"You murdered him, Mai!!!"

Mai gasped, her mouth hung wide open.

"You never left him alone! Every time he told you to stay out of his relationship with Holly, you never listened! Now look what happened! After he and Holly broke up, Joey thought that maybe if he went out with you and explained to you how he felt, you will finally understand!!! But no!! You just wouldn't listen Mai! Then when you saw Joey and Holly hugging, you assume they were together again! And you killed Holly!!! She died instantly! And then after several tries, you finally stabbed Joey!! But he still had a chance to live when he was taken to the hospital! He still had one last breath to spare, one last heartbeat to save, one last chance to live! But.........he wasted his last breath, he wasted his last heartbeat, he wasted his last chance to live! Just to say I love you to his angel, Holly! He couldn't bear the fact she was dead and he was alive! He could have lived! But he chose not to! H-he wanted to be set free from all this pain," Serenity collapsed from how much breath she used up. Tristan helped her up and she sobbed into his chest.

Mai's heart pounded even faster. "N-no........."

"It's true Mai," Yugi said shaking his head.

"Joey's dead 'cause of you," Duke answered at first sharply then gently.

"He's now an angel free from all the pain. And you're a murderer trapped in jail," Téa cried quietly.

"Who knew love can be this harsh? Who knew you would treat something so important like love as a game?" Tristan replied his tone at a low volume missing his best buddy.

"He's gone Mai," Serenity softly sobbed facing the bars. "You murdered him." Serenity, Tristan, Téa, Yugi, and Duke were now all in tears. Looking up her friends and then back at Mai, Serenity added sorrowfully, "He's dead."

The violet eyed's legs felt like rubber and she finally collapsed as if in defeat. The memories of what happened just a while ago flashed in her mind.

The knife, the blood, the screaming.

So everything is true. I did murder Joey.

Mai soon recognized the flower on her dress's strap. It was the rose Joey gave her at the pizzeria. The rose he called the "Friendship Flower" or the "Friendship Rose". Whatever Mai wanted to call it. But she took it as gift when it really was a promise. A promise that even though Joey would probably never love her as a girlfriend, he still will care for her as a friend and he will always be by her side. But Mai blew off that promise. Blew off that special friendship. Now.........it was gone... just like Joey was gone.

The young woman untied the flower and cupped it in her palms. The rose was dead. It was dead just like the friendship between her and Joey. It was dead just like the promise he made to her. It was dead.........just like Joey.

But even though all the petals were gone, one remained barely attached to the flower. But it was full of life. And it gave Mai hope.

On the bottom of her distressing heart, mentally, spiritually, and physically, Mai finally understood. And she thought that maybe, even though Joey was dead in body, he was still alive in spirit. He was still alive and is keeping his promise, is keeping his friendship, and...... is forgiving Mai for all her "evil" doings, for not understanding until it was too late, for not forgiving herself for committing murder.

He probably always did, but Mai was dangerously in love with him to understand until it was too late.

"What have I done?" Mai's cries turned into sobs. She squeezed the blood red rose with the drooping petals and the sharp, deadly thorns which were very much alive, in her hands. The thorns painfully pierced her skin but she was too sad to notice. She was going through a whole lot of different and more hurtful pain than just simple cuts from a rose. Drops of blood dripped onto the rose as Mai whispered to herself:

"What have I done?"

Whew! Finally! My first one-shot complete! Did you find it heart breaking? Corny? In between? Lolz. Well you decide and tell me what you think by reviewing! ; Just writing this fic made me realize how much Mai is another character on Yu-Gi-Oh! that should also be appreciated (even though a lot of you guys already do). She just moved up on my favorite character list for Yu-Gi-Oh! I will like to thank any reviewers (if I get any reviews) for reading my story and reviewing. I would most like to thank moongoddes713 A.K.A Kelly for introducing me And I would greatly like to thank the creators of If it weren't for your wonderful site, I wouldn't write as much stories than I already wrote. You gave me the chance to write stories based on my favorite anime Yu-Gi- Oh! and increase my ability of writing stories. 'Cause of you, I'm another step closer in becoming a successful authoress. Thank you and I love you all!!!!!!! Here's the lovely Archery- Princess57, over and out!

Till then peace!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PEACE


End file.
